Flying Blind
by Scomiche Is Endgame
Summary: Anna wasn't always blind. In fact her eyesight was perfect until a genetic disease knocked it out. What happens when Anna and her big sister Jamie get blasted into the past to our favorite greasers. Post outsiders Johnny and Dally are Alive
1. Chapter 1

Flying Blind

Anna wasn't always blind, in fact until her 7th birthday she was a lively happy girl. Then everything changed, and she woke up one morning sightless. Then at the young age of 7 her parents died leaving her with her big sister Jamie. What happens when Anna and Jamie get blasted through past and end up in the sixties with our favorite greasers?

Anna's Point of View:

It seemed like another normal boring day, me walking down the street tapping my cane and clutching my big sister's arm. Then suddenly my feet aren't under me anymore and we are spiraling through the air. I slam into the ground with a loud thunk and hear Jamie land heavy too. I hear a string of cuss words from different male voices.

" Who are they?"

"How'd they get here?!"

"Whats this stick for?"

"One of them is blind idiot!"

"Oh,"

I groaned and opened my eyes even though it did nothing but expose my cloudy cerulean blue eyes. I sat up, my hand closing around the white cane that's always in my grip. Hands grab at my arms making me freak and stumble away into a corner.

"Don't hurt me please!" I plead looking around wildly.

"No, no we aren't we want to help you!" A soft smooth voice says and a big hand softly grabs mine leading me to presumably a chair since I felt the arms of it on either side of me.

"Where's Jamie?" I squeak out scared.

"She's still out, she hit her head pretty hard, I'm Sodapop what's your name?" the same soothing voice asks as his hand rubs my back.

"I'm Anna, where am I at?" I ask looking toward the voice.

"Tulsa Oklahoma, and it is nice to meet you miss Anna," Sodapop says.

I nod and reach my hands up slowly coming in contact with his face. I let my fingers trace his features remembering. His features are proportioned nicely and I can imagine that he is beautiful.

"What are you doing?" Soda asks as I lowered my hands.

"Remembering you, it's how blind people see others, you trace their features with your hands and it is almost like you can see them." I explain sounding old for my age.

"Fascinating, guys come here for a second," he calls to the others who must've been with Jamie waiting for her to wake up.

I hear the loud thuds of six other people and feel their presence around Soda and I.

"Guys this is Anna, Anna this is Darry, Johnny, Two-Bit, Steve, Dally, and Ponyboy," Soda says.

"Nice to meet you all," I say wanting to remember them but not wanting to freak them out.

"Guys lean down one at a time so she can remember you," Soda orders seeming to read my mind.

"Remember us?" a rough cold voice asks.

"Just do it Dal,"

"Fine"

A presence crouches right in front of me suddenly, making me jump.

"It's okay kid, I'm Two-Bit the best person in the world," A light voice chuckles out.

"It's nice to meet you Two-Bit," I say softly, running my hands over his face.

We repeat this process with all the gang members and soon I feel comfortable around them,

"How old are you Anna?" Pony asks quietly.

"I am 8 and a half," I say playing with my fingers.

"How long have you been, you know-"

"Blind? It's okay to talk about it. I don't mind, and since I was 7 I had a genetic disease that knocks out your eyesight," I say cutting off Darry.

"How did you guys get here?" Steve gruffly asks.

"My guess is as good as yours. One minute Jamie and I were walking down the street in California in 2014 and now we are in Tulsa in 1965," I say shrugging.

I had found out earlier what year it was from Johnny, he seems quiet like me and the scar on the side of his face probably explains it.

"So how old is your sister? She's hot," Two asks.

"She's 19 and has a boyfriend," I say thinking of Nick her loving nice boyfriend.

"Maybe in your time but she is single here!" Two jokes earning a slap on the back of the head from Dally.

"That's not funny Two-Bit" I say frowning in his direction.

"Relax kid it was just a joke," Two sooths.

"Wasn't funny," I snap.

At that moment Jamie apparently woke up because she let out a groan.

"Jaim? Are you okay?" I ask from my position in the chair.

"Anna?! Are you okay?!"I hear her rush over to me and I feel her hands running over my body making sure I wasn't hurt.

"I'm alright, are you okay you were out for a long time!" I say gently brushing off her hands.

"I'm fin- W-who are they?" She asks edging in front of me.

"It's okay Jaime they're nice," I say nudging her into the chair with me seeing as there was a lot of leftover room.

"Hi I'm Darry. These are my brothers Sodapop and Ponyboy and these are our friends Johnny, Steve, and Dallas," He says leaving out Two-Bit making me giggle.

"HEY! What am I chopped liver?!" Two screeches making me laugh.

"Oh and Two-Bit but he ain't that important," Darry teases lightly.

"Jaime we are in Tulsa in 1965 somehow we went back in time! Ain't it cool!" I say turning my face toward her.

"Not really, I have work tomorrow," She says sounding stressed.

"No you have work tomorrow in 49 years," I say smartly.

"You're too smart for 8," She remarks.

"Sorry can't help being fabulous," I say tossing my long brunette ponytail.

"More like annoying," Jaime mumbles affectionately.

"Now seeing as we have no idea how to get you both back, we agreed on letting you two stay here as long as you get a job to help out and don't get in trouble, sound good?" Darry offers to Jaime.

"Yeah that sounds great! Thank you guys so much!" Jaime exclaims shooting up from the chair startling me.

Jaime, Darry, and Soda start making plans to go out tomorrow morning job hunting and I sit on the chair staring off into space.

"Hey Anna do you wanna walk around so you can memorize the steps and all?" Pony asks breaking my thoughts.

"Sure, do you know how?" I ask as Pony helps me up.

"Yeah I saw a movie once about a blind guy and his friend," He says grabbing my hand.

We walk around the house numerous times counting steps and learning where things are. Soon I can navigate the house relatively well only bumping into things every once in a while.

"So do you want to tackle outside?" Pony asks as we finish a loop around the house.

"Sure!" I say smiling up toward him.

"Alright lets go ask."

We walk back into the living room where the others minus Steve and Dally are watching the news.

"Hey Dare, Jaime is it okay if we go walk around town so Anna can get used to it?" He asks.

"Yeah just don't be out too late," Darry says and I assume that Jaime nodded.

"Can I come?" Johnny asks quietly.

"Sure cmon johnnycakes!" Pony cheers as we walk toward the door.

Johnny catches up with us and soon we're slowly descending their porch steps. I'm gripping Johnny's hand tightly and my cane with my free hand.

"Don't worry Anna we got you, we wont let ya fall will we Pone? "Johnny sooths as we edge down them.

"No way," Pone reassures.

We make it down the stairs and begin to count going back and forth between the steps to the gate. Then we move to the walk to the lot close by. The whole time my hand is in Johnny's and my cane taps out the walkway for any trash or lips in the concrete. When we reach the lot we take a break and sit on the warm grass and talk.

"Hopefully we can get you both back soon," Pony says.

"Tired of us already Pone?" I tease smiling toward him.

"NO! No not at all! I just mean that your parents and friends must miss ya somethin awful," He says and I hear him scratching the back of his neck.

"Relax! And there's no rush, our parents died when I was 7 alittle after I lost my sight, and nobody wants to be friends with the blind girl so I love it here, you guys treat me like a normal person not some piece of china like Jaime does. I know she means well but I ain't gonna die if something accidently bumps inta me," I say truthfully.

"Aww we love having you here don't we Pone?" Johnny says pulling me into a side hug.

"Course we do you're like the gang's little sister already." Pony says patting my head.

"Pony I'm not the animal you are," I sass reaching up to pat his head making Johnny chuckle.

"So shall we finish the town before it gets too late? We won't go any farther than the corner store off Pickett and Main. We can tackle the rest tomorrow, besides Soda's cooking tonight and I wanna see what color it is," Pony says helping me up.

"Whaddya mean you want to know what color it is?" I ask completely confused.

"Soda likes to put food coloring in the food but he might not tonight cause yall ain't used to that and all," Johnny explains.

"Really!? That sounds amazing! Will you guys tell me what color it is if he does it?!" I ask jumping slightly in excitement.

"Course we will!" Pony cheers.

We then cross multiple streets and back before turning around and they let me lead the way back with only slight corrections. I soon found myself climbing back up the steps to their porch.

"Good job! I can't believe you could do that without seeing!" Pony says.

"You get good at it after a year and a half of being blind," I say leaning my cane against the wall in their entryway as I take off my shoes and line them neatly beside Pony and Johnny's.

Jaime was waiting for us when we got into the living room cause she pulled me into a hug.

"Hey baby, how was it?" She asks leading me to the couch and I sit beside her.

"It was really fun! Pony and Johnny are great teachers," I say smiling up at her.

"That's great. Tomorrow I'm going to look for a job, do you wanna come or stay here with the guys?" Jaime asks fixing my ponytail.

"I'll stay but I know you'll find a great one!" I say smiling.

"Thank you darling," she says and we settle into silence me laying my head over on her shoulder.

We sit there for a while like that until Soda calls us in for dinner. We sit at the table and Jaime fixes my plate for me as I sit between her and Darry. I almost get a spoonful of something before Jaime takes my fork from me.

"Uh Jaim I was kinda using that, can I please have it back?" I ask slightly annoyed.

"Not to be rude or anything but why is the food green," She asks and I immediately get excited.

"It's colors!?" I ask turning to her.

"Don't worry its just food coloring," Darry says chuckling and returning my fork to me.

"Thank you Darry," I say as he does so.

"No problem kiddo," He says and I eat.

"Wow Anna has more manners than Two-Bit and he's 10 years older!" Soda says making me giggle.

"HEY! I have manners I just don't use them!" Two protests.

"Sure buddy" Darry says.

After dinner, Two and Johnny leave, Jaime retires tour new room that was Soda's old one, Soda leaves for a date, and Darry goes to bed leaving me and Pony alone.

"So how did your parents die? Mine died in an auto wreck," Pony asks from the other side of the couch.

"My mom died in a mall shooting and my dad committed suicide not long after saying that we would be fine and that he couldn't take it," I say softly toying with the hem of pony's way too big shirt he lent me along with long since wearable shorts for bed.

"I'm sorry were you close with them?" he asks.

"No they always treated me like I wasn't there and only Jaime was. When I lost my sight it just got worse," I say as tears fill my eyes.

Aww don't cry!" Pony says scooting down and hugging me close.

"You got the whole gang now and we'll never treat ya like that, never," He sooths as I calm down.

"Thanks Pone, you're the best," I say before yawning.

"No problem Anna Banana, now go get some rest," He says pulling away.

"Okay, g'night," I says before hugging him once more and going to Jaime and I's room.

She's already out when I get there and I put my cane on the nightstand after retracting it. Climbing into bed, I snuggle into Jaime's warmth and the blankets before dropping off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

CH. 2

Anna's Point of view:

I awoke the next morning to a crash and the sound of Dallas yelling at Two-Bit. Knowing sleep was impossible now, I got up and drug my feet out of the room leaving my cane. I walked close to the wall incase I stubbed my toe. As I reached the living room hands scooped me up making me yelp loudly and struggle.

"Calm down! Kid stop struggling!" Two-Bit's voice crows and I stop struggling.

"Two can you put me down please?" I ask as he carries me into the kitchen.

"Sure, I just didn't want you to step in the glass in the living room," he says putting me in a chair and a plate of food infront of me.

"Why is there glass in there? What is this? Is it colored?!" I ask grabbing my fork and sipping the orange juice he put in front of me as well.

"I broke a beer bottle, its eggs and bacon, and colored normally Darry cooked," he says grabbing something from the hall closet before returning to the living room.

I sit and eat my breakfast quietly enjoying the solitude that is until a certain cold greaser broke it.

"Hi Dally," I mutter before sipping my juice.

"How'd you guess?" his voice asks from the chair to my left.

"Everyone walks different. Pony walks solidly on his feet whereas Johnny walks on his toes a lot making his steps quieter. Two doesn't stop talking ever so you hear him before his footsteps, Darry walks heavily all the time, Soda glides gracefully, Steve clomps like a horse, and you sink everywhere like a cat on the prowl," I explain taking my plate to the sink with my cup.

"You sure you're 8? You sound like your 30," he says

"I'm positive," I say smiling and slide out of the way as Two comes in with presumably the glass and dumps it in the trash.

I skim my feet along the floor careful not to trip and seat myself on the couch in the corner. Dally sits by me and Two-Bit takes the chair. They turn on Mickey Mouse and Two lets out noises of enjoyment as the cartoon mouse entertains him.

"Is he always this childish?" I ask Dally quietly.

"Unfortunately yes he is and when he isn't he's drunk." Dally states slinging an arm across the back of the couch.

"Fun," I sarcastically say.

"Yeah," he states ruffling my most likely bed head.

"Hey!" I pout knocking away his large hands.

Dallas chuckles before standing and disappearing out the door. Two-Bit and I sit in silence for a while until he speaks as the silly cartoon ends.

"Hey kid!" He calls reclaiming Dally's old spot.

"Yeah Two-Bit?" I ask turning to him.

"Go get dressed in yesterdays clothes and bring me brush and hair ties and I'll fix your hair." He says sipping something.

"Why?" I ask confused.

"Your sister left some money and said for me to take you to get clothes, now go" he urges nudging my shoulder lightly.

"Kay,"

I jump up and go to our room and throw on my clothes quickly before going back out.

"Your shirts on backwards," Two-Bit points out making me blush.

"Right," I say softly and turn it around.

Two-Bit pulls me in front of his body and softly brushes my mane of brown hair. Surprisingly he's gentle and skilled and within five minutes he has my hair in a smooth high ponytail.

"How do you know how to do that Two-Bit?" I ask laying the brush on the side table.

"I got me a kid sister too ya know, she just don't like to be with the gang like you do," he says almost sadly.

"Well why not? You guys are great people despite where you live and all," I ask as another episode of Mickey came on.

"I dunno she just don't like em," he says almost sadly as we sit on the couch.

"Oh."

We settle into silence and I eventually dose off seeing as there isn't much for a blind kid to do in the 60's. I don't know how long I slept but when I wake up Soda's there shaking me awake. I groan groggily and sit up rubbing my eyes.

"Hey Soda. What time is it?" I slur tiredly.

"It's almost 2, are you ready to go get some clothes?" he asks patting my head.

"Yeah, did Two-Bit leave?" I ask as we pull on shoes.

"Yeah how'd ya know?" he replies grabbing my little hand.

"It's quiet in here," I simply reply as we leave my cane tapping my way.

Soda laughs loudly and wraps and arm around me in a side hug.

"God I love you kid," he says rubbing my arm before taking my hand again.

We walk in silence then to the Salvation Army Soda's hand never leaving mine the whole time. When we enter, my nose is assaulted with the smell of dust and fabrics. It was somehow comforting to me. Soda takes me to the little kid section and asks my opinion on clothes.

"How about a purple shirt?" Soda asks letting me feel the fabric.

"As long as it is clothes I don't mind the color Soda," I say after the fourth time.

"Right okay," he says and we finish shopping.

After we finish I have 4 shirts, 1 dress, 5 blue jeans, another pair of shoes, and a leather jacket because according to Soda everyone who lives in their house has to own one. When we reach the checkout counter the lady sounds nice as she converses with Soda.

"Is she your daughter?" she asks and I hear the clothes being bagged.

"No she's my baby sister," he replies pulling me closer.

"That's sweet. Thank you for shopping come again!" She chirps real happy like.

"Oh we will, c'mon Anna lets go," he says and we left.

"Sodapop you lied," I say as we walk out.

"How so Peanut?" he asks as we stop at a crosswalk.

"You said I was your sister but I'm not even related to you!" I say keeping a grip on his hand secretly wishing he'd carry me seeing as I'm not that comfortable with the town yet.

"Well it's already like you're my kid sister and it just kinda slipped out. Is that okay?" he asks slightly worried.

"Yeah!" I chirp.

Soda cheers and swings me up into his arms as we journey home. I wrap my arms around his neck and lay my head on his shoulder.

"Where do you work at?" I ask.

"The DX gas station down the street from the school," he says.

"What does everyone look like? I know y'alls facial structure but I don't know the colors," I ask.

"Well, I have wheat blonde hair and tannish skin with dark brown eyes. Darry is 6 foot 2 with dark brown hair that sticks out in the front. His skin is tannish as well and he has blue green eyes. You two look alike to be honest. Ponyboy has reddish brown hair with pale skin and greenish grey eyes. Johnny has dark brown hair and eyes with tan skin. Dallas has brown hair with icy blue eyes and pale skin. Steve's got greasy black hair with tan skin and blue green, although mostly green, eyes. Last is Two-Bit. He's got dark reddish-brown hair with long sideburns, he's kinda pale and has green eyes. Now can I as you something?" he describes as we walk.

"Sure," I respond.

"How come you're so small? I get that you're 8 but ya look and are sized like you're 5," he asks tapping his fingers on my back and switching me onto his other side.

"I was born real early almost 3 months, I almost died," I answer toying with his collar.

"Wow, well I'm real glad that you're oka-" Soda's cut off by the wailing of sirens and he mutters a string of curses before running fast.

"Soda!? What's going on!?" I say scared.

"Tornado Peanut but we're almost home don't worry, we're gonna be fine," he says as he runs up the porch and depositing me in their basement before running off to grab some things.

Fear strikes through me, not for myself or Soda cause we're in the safest place we can be in a tornado. But fear for the others, Darry and Jaime, Pony and Johnny at school, Dallas, Steve, and Two-Bit who are god knows where doing god knows what. Feet pound down the basement stairs and I hear items being sat down and a blanket being thrown over me protecting my body from the chilly basement air.

"Soda?" I ask confused about who is here with me.

"Yeah, it's me hun," he says climbing under the blanket with me.

"What'd you get?" I ask.

"The legal papers and cash we have and some food water and blankets incase we get stuck down here," he says the sirens wailing in the distance.

"Soda, I'm scared," I mutter drawing my knees up to my chest.

"Don't be we are as safe as can be right now," he sooths pulling me into his lap and holding me.

"Not for us, I know we are safe, but what about Darry and Jaime and Pony and Two-Bit and Steve and Dallas and Johnny. What if they aren't safe?" I ask cuddling into him, the scent of grease and mint comforting me.

"Well Steve, Darry, and Jaime are at work. Pone and Johnny are at school, and Dallas and Two-Bit aren't dumb. The minute those sirens wailed, they probably ducked into the nearest safe point. They're going to be fine just like us," he says leaning against the wall.

We settle into silence for seconds that turn to minutes, and eventually around 30 pass before the sirens end. We stay in the basement for around 10 more minutes before Soda nudges me up and he stands as well. We climb the stairs and when we enter into the main floor Soda lets out what sounds like a relieved gasp.

"What? Is something ruined?" I ask tugging on his arm slightly.

"No! Nothings wrong! We're fine! Nothings broken! WOOO!" He yells happily grabbing me up and swinging me around.

He sets me down before going outside with the command of stay here incase there's another. He stays outside for about 5 minutes before coming back inside.

"Everything is still standing and undamaged, we got lucky it must've just hit the town or if we're lucky some of the Socs!" he says before going down to the basement to retrieve the supplies. I feel my way to the couch and climb on it.

What Soda said rings through my ears. I must've just hit the town. That means Jaime and the others could be in danger. My stomach tightens in fear. The front door opens and closes with a bang.

"Jaime!?" I call out hopeful.

"Sorry kiddo just me," Darry calls out walking closer.

I sigh and pull my feet close to me. One safe six left. A weight sits beside me and a muscled arm wraps around me.

"Hey she will be okay and she'll walk through that door soon," Darry says patting my back before standing and walking toward his room

One by one the gang walks in except for Jaime. Soda and I learn that the tornado clipped the school, a block or two of town, and Soc territory. Dinner rolls around and the Curtis brothers and I are sitting around the dinner table eating blue food tonight. Despite the color change I am too worried to be excited for it. Once I finish, I excuse myself from the table, put my plate and cup gently in the sink before reclaiming my spot on the couch to wait for my big sister. A little after dinner a knock sounds at the door. Darry stands and opens the door.

"Hello, can I help you?" His deep voice asks.

"Yes I am terribly sorry to report that Jaime Gallagher was killed in the tornado today. The store she was in collapsed before she could get safe." The flat female voice says.

"Thank you," Darry says before closing the door.

The minute the door closed, the dam broke and tears were gushing from my long since used eyes. Sobs uncontrollably racked my body and I curled my arms around my body. Soda pulls me into his lap allowing me to cry into his chest. I wrapped my arms around his chest and he wraps his arms around my body. Ponyboy and Darry sit beside us giving me a group hug.

"Shhh. It's okay, you're gonna be okay, don't cry," Soda soothes rubbing my back.

"Wh-what am-m I g-gonna do?" I ask through sobs.

"You'll stay with us here," Darry says.

"I c-couldn't do th-that, you g-guys have enough m-money problems a-as it is, I don't want t-to imp-pose," I say into Sodapop's neck.

"Well you're in luck, apparently when you guys fell through time a bag was sent. It's filled with 20 dollar bills, there has got to be $10,000 in there," Darry soothes.

"So it'll be okay?" I ask.

"Yeah and I was talking to a friend of mine, he has a seeing eye dog that's still a puppy. His dad was supposed to get her but he passed on too early. He said we could have her," he said and that made me perk up.

I turn to where Darry's voice was coming from and hug him tightly. Things might just be looking up for me. He hugs back rubbing my hair before pulling away.

"C'mon I'll help you get in some pajamas and you can sleep with me tonight," Darry says standing and carrying me to my room.

He helps me into the same shorts from last night but a new sleep shirt we got today at the Salvation Army. Once I'm dressed with my teeth brushed I climb into Darry's bed with him and he allows me to snuggle up to him. The other boys come and tell us night before going to bed themselves.

"G'night Dare," I say.

"Goodnight darlin," he says kissing my forhead before I fall asleep.

Thanks for reading! Reviews are much appreciated! I own nothing S.E. Hinton does!


End file.
